Home away from home
by samxhikaruxforever
Summary: What happens when the Host Club wins a week vacation? Feelings will be revealed, hearts broken, and.....what's with this stranger who appears everywhere?
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB AND THIS IS PURELY FAN-MADE.**

**This is my first fanfic ever to post, and I'm sorry if it's not what you expected.**

"Bachelor…auction?" Haruhi sweat dropped.

Kyoya nodded and replied.

"This year, the Student Council has decided to host a new event, with the permission of Superintendent Suoh of course. Where they auction off male students of Ouran. The customers gain the student for and entire day to do what they choose. The Student Council has also decided that in the following years, Ouran will continue to host bachelor auctions. "

"One ENTIRE day?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya nodded once again, fixing his glasses, he continued.

"The student who earns the highest bid earns a prize."

"A prize?" The entire host club pepped up at the sound of those words.

"What is the prize shadow king?" The twins asked with evil grins.

"Yes mom, I would like to know as well." Tamaki pleaded.

"Since it's the first year, they decided that the prize should be big enough…" He said.

"But what's the prize?" They all asked anxiously.

"The prize is a seven day, seven night trip for seven to the Orino Hotel, Downtown." He smirked.

Everyone beamed.

"Seven days of no school…" Kaoru said.

"With Haruhi?" Hikaru continued.

The twins held an evil glare.

"Don't you dare talk about my child like that!" Tamaki shouted.

He began to get an inner mind theatre.

"_But…seven days alone with Haruhi…_" He blushed, and thought out loud.

"Tama-chan, don't you remember?" Smiled Honey.

A surprised look grew on Tamaki's face.

"The trip is for seven, not only two." Honey continued waving his index finger in front of Tamaki's face.

"Yeah" Said Mori-senpai.

This revelation sent Tamaki to a dark corner.

Hikaru and Kaoru were snickering at Tamaki, then Hikaru glanced at Haruhi and noticed she had a puzzled face. He walked over to her and asked: "Haruhi, what's the matter?"

Kaoru noticed the absence of his brother, and scanned the room for him. He finally spotted him talking to Haruhi, and walked over to them.

"Oh it's just nothing…" Kaoru heard Haruhi say while she smiled to cover her thoughts.

"No, there's something bothering you." Kaoru said to her.

His voice startled Haruhi and Hikaru. But then, they just smiled and said: "Hey Kaoru."

Then Haruhi broke her gaze from them and looked all around the room until she finally decided to tell them.

"It's just…are you two going to be auctioned of alone? Or are you just not going to get auctioned of at all?"

The twins stopped smiling, and held serious but confused faces.

"What do you mean Haruhi?" They both chanted.

Kyoya overheard their conversation, and broke in.

"The Student Council has decided that you may be auctioned alone or with someone else."

"Huh" Was all they could say.

The others overheard and walked over to where they were and listened in.

"But there are some conditions…" He mysteriously smirked.

"What are the conditions, mom?" Tamaki asked.

"Well for one, they have to be male, and they have have to agree that they want to be auctioned together." He replied.

"Oh, so that means we can be together, right Takashi?" Honey smiled, flowers floating around him.

"Yes" Was all he said.

Hikaru grinned evilly, and grabbed Kaoru's hand, pulling his body inches away from Kaoru's. Then he said: "Kaoru, would you do the honors in joining me?" He said.

"Oh….Hikaru, of course I would love to join you." He sighed.

Tamaki beamed and tried doing the same to Haruhi, which just left her dotted eyed and saying: "Tamaki-senpai, how I wish I could say yes. Unfortunately, everyone knows I'm not a male student. Oh how terrible." She said with a sarcastic voice.

Hearing this, Tamaki fled to a dark corner.

"So then Haru-chan, are you going to be one of the customers? Or are you not coming to see us?" Honey-kun asked with tears in his eyes.

"Oh you don't have to worry about me Honey-senpai, I've volunteered to work backstage to help you guys at the auction." Haruhi smiled.

"Ah, my daughter! She's sticking with her family! And helping daddy out!" Tamaki said balling and crushing Haruhi in a tight hug while nuzzling her.

The twins and Honey got lost in the moment and joined in on the hug.

"I can't wait for this bachelor auction to be over." Sweat dropped Haruhi.

Kyouya and Mori nodded along.

DAY OF THE AUCTION

Backstage was hectic. There were people running around all over the place, the director of the whole event, Ona Kiroku, was shouting in everyone's faces.

"Let's get moving people!" She screamed.

She turned to Honey and Mori and said.

"You guys are up next, got that?"

They both nodded.

"Takashi, I'm scared." Honey blushed.

"Don't worry Honey-senpai, you'll do great!" Haruhi assured him while pulling the curtains.

Honey nodded.

"Takashi, are you ready?"

"Hai" He nodded.

The curtains closed and the auction was over.

"We still can't believe we lost to you milord." Said the twins.

"Humph, you dare challenge my charm?" He forked his hair.

Honey turned to Tamaki and said. "Tama-chan you're going to take us with you right?"

"Huh, of course I will, you're my family, and families stay together." He smiled.

Honey beamed, and ran all around the stage shouting: "Yay, Tama-chan! Yay! Yay!"

Everyone grinned.

"Haruhi, you're going to stay with us in our room right?" Asked the twins.

Tamaki turned all blue and said: "No Haruhi, I forbid you to share a room with them. You must be in my room!"

"And why is that Milord?" The twins said with dotted eyes.

"Because Haruhi is my daughter, and a father and daughter should be in the same room, don't you think?" He said pointing his finger in the air.

"No, we don't!" Shouted the twins, scaring Tamaki.

Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru continued to bicker, while everyone else sighed and sweat dropped, as they watched them fight.

"This is going to be a long week." Sighed Haruhi.

The others nodded.

**This is the end of the first chapter. Again, I'm sorry if it's not what you expected, and that it's so short. Please review even if they are bad comments, I would like all the tips I need. I have just posted the new chapter, so I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the re-written second chapter of my story! I hope you enjoy! And I wrote it very quickly, so I'm sorry if some parts don't make sense, or if some of the characters are OOC.**

The Limo came to a halt in front of a very sophisticated and swanky, hotel. The Host Club came out elegantly causing a huge fuss on the street.

"Oh my! Their so cute!" Screamed many of the female pedestrians.

Tamaki grabbed a random girl and put his arm around her waist bringing her close to him. She gave her a rose and said: "The beauty of this rose does not surpass your inner nor outer beauty."

Hearing this, the girl shrieked than fainted quietly as the Host Club entered the hotel. As they opened the door, they were shocked at what lay behind it.

"It's so beautiful!" Haruhi blushed.

"Welcome to the Orino Hotel! You must be the students from Ouran Academy? I do presume?" The receptionist greeted.

"Yes, I'm Haruhi Fujioka and these are my friends."

"Wonderful! You'll all be sharing suite 522." She said handing them an envelope.

"Only one hotel room?" They all shouted.

The receptionist was startled and sweat dropped. But quickly recovered.

"Yes, well it's quite large, all the suites on the fifth floor are the biggest ones you'll find in this entire hotel." She said.

"How many bedrooms?" Everyone but Mori and Kyouya asked.

"Hm…there's four bedrooms." She replied.

"Four bedrooms, eh?" Asked Hikaru rubbing his chin.

"That means that most of us will have to share." Kaoru shared a look with Hikaru.

"Don't you even think about my daughter!" Tamaki shouted pointing his finger at them.

The receptionist smiled and laugh quietly at this peculiar group of teenagers and waved farewell as they headed to the elevator.

In the elevator, Haruhi took the key out of the envelope and held it up with a question mark floating over her head.

"This is our key?" She wondered.

The others were shocked and asked. "Haruhi, is this your first time being in a hotel?"

"No, I think my mom took me on one of her business trips when I was little." She replied.

Tamaki grabbed her and hugged her tight.

"My poor child! You've never experienced the luxury of a hotel." He cooed.

"I told you, I've already been to a hotel before." She pointed out.

"Yes but you were too young to remember what it was like." He bawled.

Haruhi anime sighed while the others sweat dropped. _BING! _Went the elevator bell, slowly opening the doors.

"Make room for the other guests milord." Said the twins pushing him out of the way.

A huge wave of people swept into the elevator and created very little room. Haruhi was pressed up against Hikaru as they both blushed. Tamaki, seeing them, turned blue and jealous.

"I'm sorry I'm in your personal space Hikaru." Haruhi smiled.

Hikaru blushed harder. Tamaki was getting more jealous by the second.

"Don't worry Hikaru, it'll be over soon." She continued.

Hikaru smiled back at her. And Tamaki finally cracked.

"That's it! I won't take anymore of this-" Tamaki got cut off by Kaoru who grabbed him and covered his mouth.

_Bing!_ The elevator doors opened again and everyone left except the host club.

"Finally, everyone's gone." Sighed Haruhi.

"Yay! That gives us more space to run around!" Honey giggled.

_Finally, Hikaru and Haruhi are separated now._ Tamaki thought to himself as he gave a sigh of relief.

"Get ready, we're almost at our floor level." Kyouya informed them as they nodded.

_Bing!_ They climbed out of the elevator and headed down a long and thin hallway which seemed to go on forever. They turned the corner and found themselves staring at an elegant French door with the numbers 522 on it.

"Looks like we're here." The twins said.

"Home sweet home right Tama-chan?" Honey smiled at Tamaki.

"For this week it is." He smiled back.

"Let's see just how big it really is." Haruhi said unlocking the door and opening it slowly.

They stepped inside the suite and let their eyes roam around the room. Even though most of them were rich and have experienced the greatest luxuries, they had never seen a hotel room so spacious and pleasing to the eye as this one suite. It even had it's own private pool (it wasn't the biggest, but still a private pool just for one suite, so they were still shocked).

"This place is huge!" Haruhi shouted giggling and flopping on one of the couches. Her voice echoed through the walls.

"Isn't it cute Haru-chan?" Honey asked jumping onto Haruhi.

"Hai" She smiled.

The twins were fighting with Tamaki over who should sit beside Haruhi and Honey. They were shoving each other away from the couch. Kyouya merily grinned and looked at his watch.

"We should start unpacking our belongings soon." He said not even looking up to tell them.

"No way! We want to hit the pool! Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"And I want to order cake, I wonder how sweet their cakes are here." Honey jumped around with puppy dog eyes.

"Hai" Takashi said.

"And I want to watch commoner television with Haruhi." Tamaki cried.

"We have the same type of television! I live in a different neighborhood, not a different planet!" Shouted Haruhi agitated.

Tamaki shivered in fear and retreated to a dark corner. His only amusement, poking his fingers together while talking to himself.

Haruhi ignored Tamaki completely (which made him more depressed), then turned to Kyouya and said: "I don't mind unpacking."

Everyone was in shock except for Mori and Kyouya (who actually were surprised, but didn't show it).

"Are you sure you want to do that Haruhi?" They asked.

"Hai, the sooner we get settled in, the sooner we can have fun." She smiled.

_So…cute!_ Tamaki thought as he blushed. Then coughed awkwardly and said: "Alright, if you say so Haruhi!" He said pointing hist fist in the air.

The others anime fell.

"Milord…" The twins said.

"Get out your stuff now!" He ordered scaring everyone with an evil glare.

After a couple of hours of unpacking, they all decided to go swimming. There was but one slight problem, they didn't have any swimsuits with them. Fortunately, the twins were there. They made but one call and seconds later, two maids came and brought a whole rack of swimsuits.

"Rich bastards…" Haruhi whispered to herself.

"Pick which ever one you want." Smiled Kaoru.

"Except you Haruhi!" Said Hikaru pointing his finger at her.

"Me!? Why can't I pick one?" She said with a shocked expression.

"Because we have one specially made for you and your…needs." They said shuffling through the rack and pulling out a red swimsuit.

"What do you mean special needs?" Haruhi popped a vein.

"N-nothing, just your flat chest, and inability to wear anything flattering on your body." The twins snickered pulling her close to them, making Tamaki furious.

"I do not hav a flat chest! Fine I'll wear this stupid thing! Rich bastards…" She mumbled to herself as she ran into the bathroom.

"Success!" The twins grinned giving each other high-fives.

"What?! You mean you did that to my child on purpose?" Tamaki asked.

"Who knows?" The twins shrugged with evil glints in their eyes.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, before Haruhi put on the swimsuit, she noticed that it had a piece of paper attached to it. She teared it off and read what it said.

_Haruhi,_

_I help my mom make this special just for you._

_Please except this as a token of thanks and friendship from me._

_You better like it._

_Sincerely,_

_Hitachiin, Hikaru._

_P.S. That's not a fake gem._

Once she read this, she immediately blushed and thought of Hikaru. What she didn't know was that Kaoru had actually written the note, and that Hikaru had no idea about it. But Kaoru knew that Haruhi would keep this a secret and not mention it at all to Hikaru. He also knew that this would get Hikaru and Haruhi closer together. Everyone knew that there was a spark between them, but they needed a little push to get them moving. Suddenly, Haruhi's thoughts were interrupted by loud knocks on the door.

"Haruhi, are you finished yet?" The twins asked banging on the door.

"Just a sec." She replied.

"My child, daddy's tired of waiting!" said Tamaki.

"Hurry Haru-chan. We want to see how cute you look!" pleaded Honey in his cutest voice.

"Hai" Nodded Mori.

Kyouya merily smirked and fixed his glasses.

Haruhi took one last look in the mirror. She wasn't completely satisfied, but it'd have to do. She sighed and slowly turned the knob revealing her friends in awe (except Mori and Kyouya who had widened eyes, except you couldn't see Kyouya's eyes through his glasses then coughed it off).

"Wow Haruhi, you look great!" exclaimed the twins with thumbs up.

"Ah my daughter! You look so adorable!" Tamaki said with huge puppy dog eyes. He immediately coughed it off and held a serious face tainted with a light pink blush. "I will not let you show your skin like that!"

The swimsuit looked great on Haruhi. It was two pieced. The top piece was a spaghetti strapped top that ended right before where her hip started, and flaunted her flat chest because it was slightly ruffled at the chest area (in the middle of the chest area was a white gem). The bottoms were shorts that ended mid-thigh and came along with and orange belt with a big white buckle (on her right side) that hang loosely at her hips. On the left side of the shots, near the bottom was a big orange flower.

Haruhi was surprised, but somehow expected what Tamaki said.

"You're not my father! And you're not the boss of me either!" She shouted in his face.

Tamaki was taken aback, and covered his eyes with his hair and held a clinched fist.

"That doesn't mean I can't look after you." He said in a low voice.

"I'm tired of you saying you're my father! And I'm tired of you overprotecting me. We're NOT family! So deal with your _own_ family!" Haruhi said unaware of what she was actually saying.

Tamaki was hurt, and he looked like he was about to cry, not like he did in front of his customers at the host club, but like he did every night when he was alone in his room.

"You are my family Haruhi! You all are. Maybe not my true family, but you guys are the closest things I've ever had to a family!" He said pointing to them with tears in his eyes.

"S-s-senpai, I-I didn't mean-" Haruhi said getting cut off by Tamaki who put his hand in her face.

He took a few steps forward so that he and Haruhi were back to back a few feet away from each other.

"Just save it." He said in a low hush voice.

Then he clenched his fist and tears rolled down his eyes.

"I thought we could all be happy like a family, but I guess was wrong!" He shouted running to his room like a hurt little kid.

He left the others in awe and confusion. Then a terrible and awkward silence came over the room. Causing Haruhi to miserably stare at the ground. Finally she decided to break the silence.

"I don't feel like swimming anymore." She said trying to hide the fact her voice was cracking, but the others could tell, although they didn't say one word. Slowly, she made her way to the bathroom, her head held low so her eyes weren't able to be seen. The others nodded their heads in sympathy.

"Did Tama-chan really mean what he said?" Honey asked looking up at Mori even though he knew the answer.

Mori simply nodded.

"Since our lord has never had a real childhood with an entire and happy family," Started Hikaru.

"He created this club so that he could look at us as if _we_ were his family." Kaoru continued.

Kyouya nodded. They continued to talk about Tamaki's past as flashbacks of his past whizzed through their minds.

"On the outside, you wouldn't know the pain Tamaki has felt his entire life because he hides it with his kindness. But when you really get to know him, you penetrate his fake barrier and discover the severe heartache he felt starting from a very young age." Kyouya said in a low hush voice.

Another silence swept over the room for what felt like an eternity, but was merely a couple of minutes.

"Should we get them to make up?" Honey asked innocently.

"No" Said Kyouya surprising everyone.

"What?" They asked quietly.

"We should let them mend things on their own. If we interfere, Tamaki will never learn how to deal with his problems." He said walking to his and Tamaki's room.

The others nodded understandingly. And they all sighed.

"Why don't we watch some television?" Suggested Kaoru while sweat dropping.

Haruhi was still in the bathroom and overheard the whole conversation, she finally decided it was time to come out. The others didn't notice her at first, but then Hikaru saw her and greeted her.

"Hey Haruhi, were you in the washroom the whole time?" Hikaru asked.

"Ah yeah, I just spilled some cleaning product all over the floor and I had to clean it. Be careful by the way, the floor's slippery." She smiled hiding the fact she was lying.

Everyone knew she was lying, and that she heard everything they said, but they didn't say one word.

_Hikaru…_ Haruhi thought looking at Hikaru and growing a pink blush on her face.

Hikaru noticed and said. "Haruhi, what's wrong? You're burning up!"

Haruhi shook it off and smiled.

"Oh it's nothing. So why don't I make some snacks while you guys watch some TV?" she said.

They all nodded.

"Kao-chan, Hika-chan, I don't like this show! It's scares me." Said Honey with cute tears in his eyes.

"Shh, quiet Honey-senpai, it's the best part." The twins said as they fought over the remote with Honey.

Meanwhile in Tamaki and Kyouya's bedroom, It was dark and gloomy inside. Only Tamaki and Kyouya in there.

"It got hectic back there, didn't it?" Kyouya said.

Kyouya was staring at Tamaki who was on the bed, almost completely covered in his blanket, except for the top of his head. His face on his pillow, facing away from the doorway.

"Huh, oh Kyouya, I didn't hear you come in here." He mumbled in a quiet voice.

"What came over you?" He asked still as a statue.

"I don't know, I guess I was just agitated by how much what she said hurt." His voice was flat.

A flashback of Haruhi and Tamaki fighting came into Tamaki's mind.

Kyouya grinned and lowered his head, while pushing up his glasses.

"You still don't get it do you?" Kyouya said mysteriously.

Tamaki turned his head slightly and said.

"What are you talking about?" He said.

**I'm currently writting the third chapter, so expect it very soon! Please review!**


End file.
